The present invention relates to a viscous scent lure for hunting, and in particular to a scent lure that is a non-liquid and a non-gel.
A number of liquid scent lures are known. However, liquid scent lures generally do not work well. First, they do not stick well to smooth surfaces, but instead tend to run off. Second, it is difficult to apply the scent in a thick layer. Because thick layers cannot be applied, the scent has a tendency to evaporate quickly. Third, liquid scents are easily washed off by rainfall. Fourth, it is difficult to control application of a liquid scent, especially the application of large volumes.
Likewise, a number of gel scent lures are also known. However, these lures also have a number of problems. First, some gels do not evaporate well: the molecules of scent that are below the surface layer can remain trapped, resulting in less scent being dispersed. Second, gels generally cannot be used on wick material, such as is sometimes used in scent applicators. Third, gels are not flowable, so they do not spread out over anything but the immediate area of application. Fourth, they are sometimes difficult to dispense from bottles. Fifth, some gels contain large amounts of inert material to create the gel, so they do not contain as much actual volume of scent molecules. Sixth, gels do not penetrate into tight crevices, such as small, tight tree crotches, cracks in dry tree knots, and cracks in dead and weathered branches where the bark has fallen off.
There is a need for a viscous, non-liquid, non-gel scent lure that addresses the above problems.
1. A viscous, non-liquid, non-gel scent lure for hunting, comprising:
a) animal urine; and
b) a thickening agent;
c) wherein the viscosity of the lure is in the range of about 1500 to about 10,000 centipoise.